heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Guldo (Dragon Ball Series)
Guldo (グルド, Gurudo) is a supporting antagonist in the Dragon Ball manga, and the anime Dragon Ball Z. He is the smallest and least powerful member of the Ginyu Force, physically. Guldo possesses some psychic abilities, including being able to stop time for as long as he can hold his breath; this seems to be one of the primary reasons he has attained membership to the Ginyu Force. Appearance Guldo is a short round alien with light green skin and four eyes (two small ones located like a humans eyes and two much larger eyes located at the sides of his head). He wears the regular custom armor Frieza's army wear, but does not carry a scouter due to his head structure. Personality Guldo displays a strong hatred towards Saiyans, especially Vegeta due to negative past conflicts between the two (only shown in the anime). Guldo especially shows his desire to destroy his hated adversary when he has to play Rock-Paper-Scissors with Recoome, Jeice and Burter, and hopes to win so he can crush Vegeta after all these years of waiting. Guldo seems to have an inferiority complex, being the weakest member, and becomes cowardly and desperate when things do not go his way, sometimes resorting to moves and tactics he has not used in a long time. Biography Background Like the other members of the Ginyu Force, Guldo's special powers originated during his childhood. He realized he had psychic powers as a child, and caused mischief like lifting up girls' skirts and stealing whatever toys he wanted. At some point Guldo became a part of the Galactic Frieza Army. Guldo was the last member to join the Ginyu Force, in his membership test he had to fight against Burter, Jeice, Recoome, and Ginyu to see if he was worthy to join. He fought alongside a partner (as new recruits were allowed one helper) and managed to prove his worth, thus being given membership. After he became a member of the Ginyu Force, it is shown in an anime only flashback Guldo has, that he has heavy loathing of Vegeta after the Saiyan Prince insulted him by saying that he suffers from bad breath (Vegeta says he does not understand why Frieza put a "four eyes frog face" like him on the Ginyu Force in the Ocean dub, and Vegeta calls him a "four eyed freak" in the FUNimation dub). Guldo was about to strike when Frieza interfered, asking Vegeta to help him conquer a planet and disgracing Guldo's judgment. This causes Guldo to hold a grudge against Vegeta. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, it is revealed that Guldo is not against joining Cooler's Armored Squadron as he says "If I do well, this could be my chance to join the Armored Squad..." in his pre-match dialog when facing Cooler. At least a year before they went to Namek, Guldo was invited to join the Ginyu Fitness Club, but he declined and decided to go on a Chili Burger diet. This decision would come back to haunt him later. Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga Upon their arrival on Namek under Frieza's orders, Guldo and the other members of the Ginyu Force find Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan trying to make a wish with the Dragon Balls, however, when Vegeta tries to throw one away, Burter shows his remarkable speed by catching it. Vegeta then orders Krillin to destroy the Dragon Ball he was holding, Krillin tries to do so but Guldo intervenes by stopping time and taking the ball out of his hands.They then play a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors in order to decide who gets to fight Vegeta and who gets stuck with the "trash," Gohan, and Krillin. Recoome wins outright, and Guldo, as the runner-up, fights Gohan and Krillin, much to his displeasure. However, their speed and strength catches Guldo off guard, forcing him to resort to sneak attacks and time-freezing. Every time Guldo tries to use the Time Freeze technique, Gohan and Krillin are too close for comfort, which makes Guldo resort to running away every time, usually running out of breath even faster, due to his bad health. Finally, after realizing using the Time Freeze technique is going to get him nowhere, he now prepares to use the full extent of his psychic powers. Using his mental capabilities, Guldo reverts to his mind freeze technique in order to physically paralyze their bodies, rendering them helpless. Now laughing instead of running, Guldo uses his telekinetic abilities to lift a tree, as he prepares to throw the sharp trunk straight towards Krillin, which will impale him. As he prepares to finish them off, however, Vegeta unexpectedly steps in and saves them by brutally cutting off Guldo's head (Vegeta does this with a sideways chop in the manga,5while he uses a ki beam in the anime). Guldo's severed head rolls on the ground and lives long enough to curse Vegeta for interfering, complaining that what Vegeta did was cheap, and unfair. Afterwards, the Saiyan Prince disintegrates his head with another blast (in the Ocean dub, his decapitation is edited out; merely depicted as Guldo collapsing to the ground, his head still attached to his neck. His whole body is caught in the explosion, but, as was the case with Recoome, apparently still intact, the same as Dende when Frieza killed him). Later, in an anime-only arc, Guldo goes to King Kai's planet with Recoome, Jeice and Burter. There, he attacks Chiaotzu. The dead Z Fighters first thought that the Ginyu Force was too strong for them, as they heard from King Kai that even Vegeta was defeated by them. After Tien Shinhan defeats Burter and Jeice, and Yamcha defeats Recoome, Chiaotzu overcomes his fear of the smelly deceased fighter and does so as well by blasting Guldo away in the Bloody Pond. During the battle, Chiaotzu was constantly mocking Guldo about his bad breath. Majin Buu Saga Later in filler scenes, Guldo appears along with the other Ginyu Force members, Frieza, Super Perfect Cell, and King Cold. They were torturing some ogres for information in order to obtain a means out of Hell. Goku still defeats him and the other members of the Ginyu Force with one blow each; In the case of Guldo, an elbow to the head. After Guldo fell into the Bloody Pond with Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Cell, Pikkon threw them out with a tornado attack, impaling them on a mountain of needles. They were then locked up in a prison cell along with Frieza and King Cold. Later on, Guldo is also seen in Hell while watching the battle between Kid Buu and Goku amongst many villains. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga When Goku and Krillin were sent into a forest to retrieve a special herb for Master Roshi, an illusion of Guldo and many other villains from the Z-Fighters' past show up to challenge the duo. Dragon Ball GT Super 17 Saga Guldo makes a small cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT, escaping from Hell with many other villains, shortly before being defeated once again. Power Manga and Anime Guldo is the weakest member of the group; Vegeta commented on how he has low battle strength but relied on telekinesis.. Krillin also comments that Guldo isn't that great and he wonders why he is among the Ginyu Force. Before being attacked by Gohan and Krillin, Guldo was confident he could win. However, once the battle began, he was unable to follow or defend against their attacks at which they both had power levels over 10,000. Video games In Famicom video game Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Guldo's battle power is 19,000. His power level is 13,500 in the Super Famicom game Legend of the Super Saiyan, it is 11,850 in Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, and 12,000 in Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game. Those power levels make Guldo the weakest member of the Ginyu Force in each games and even weaker than Dodoria (who has a power level over 20,000). Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of Energy wave. * Bad Breath – While Guldo technically does not use this in his advantage, Guldo possesses very bad breath. * Eye Lasers – Used against Chiaotzu on King Kai's planet. * Full Power Energy Blast Volley – Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, he uses a variation called Psycho Triangle 'when Ginyu summons him. * 'Punishment of 100 Blows – A physical attack used against Gohan in the anime. Named in the Raging Blast series. * Guldo Special – Guldo's ultimate technique. He paralyzes his opponent, and then he summons a tree trunk skewer and launches it at the opponent. A variation is used in Dragon Ball Xenoverse where he skewers the opponent with a large ice shard. ** Psycho Javelin – Guldo telekinetically throws tree trunks at his opponent. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. * Time Freeze – Guldo's special ability to freeze time. In the Raging Blast Sseries it is called Time Stop and is Guldo's signature attack. * Telekinesis – Telekinetic and Restraining Techniques. ** Psychic Rock Throw – Used in the anime only, mad at Krillin and Gohan, who he paralyzed, Guldo fires several rocks at them using telekinesis. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi and Raging Blast series. ** Paralysis (金縛りの術) – A telekinetic restraining technique. Also used in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, and the Raging Blast series. * M.Soundwave – A horrible sound. One of Guldo's techniques in Legendary Super Warriors. * Fighting Pose – Special poses that have different purposes and effects. ** SP Fighting Pose 3 – One of his fighting poses. It is a Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, as well as a Super Attack named Guldo Pose in the Raging Blast series. ** Guldo Fighting Pose – Guldo takes on a pose that freezes time if Guldo is hit while using it, and Guldo will move away from the opponent. Used in Battle of Z. * Fusion - In Dragon Ball Fusions, Guldo can preform several different types of fusion. ** Five-Way Fusion - Though he never uses it in the main story of Dragon Ball Fusions, Guldo and the rest of the Ginyu Force are revealed to be the ones responsible for developing a Fusion Dance that can allow five members to fuse, resulting in an Ultra Fusion. He and the Ginyu Force later teach the technique to Tekka's Team after they help the Ginyu Force break the barrier around Frieza's Spaceship. Outside the main story, Guldo can perform Five-Way Fusion with his teammates or other playable characters to create an Ultra Fusion. If initiated by Guldo or with his fell Ginyu Force members, it will result in a male Alien Ultra Fusion. ** Fusion Dance - After teaching Tekka's Team Five-Way Fusion, Trunks and Goten thank the Ginyu Force by teaching them the Metamoran Fusion Dance. After Frieza escapes from Hell and orders the Ginyu Force to destroy Tekka's Team, Guldo performs the Fusion Dance with Jeice to create Gulce. *** EX-Fusion - By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance, Guldo can fuse with Recoome to create Reguldo or with Chiaotzu to create Chiaoldo. Fusions Gulce Gulce is the fusion of Guldo and Jeice created by the Metamoran Fusion Dance that was introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Reguldo Reguldo is the EX-Fusion of Recoome and Guldo introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Chiaoldo Chiaoldo is the EX-Fusion of Chiaotzu and Guldo introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video game appearances * Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza * Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan * Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen * Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden * Dragon Ball Z: The Legend * Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (Non-Playable Character) * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (cutscene only) * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors (in Ginyu's special attacks) * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 (in Ginyu's special attacks) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z TV game (Pinball mode) * Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact (assist character) * Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 * Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z * Dragon Ball: Xenoverse * Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden (assist character) * Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle * Dragon Ball Fusions * Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Voice actors * Japanese: Kōzō Shioya, Yasuhiro Takato (Dragon Ball Kai) * Ocean Group dub: Terry Klassen * FUNimation dub: Dylan Thompson (Original dub, Dragon Ball Z), Bill Townsley (Remastered dub, Dragon Ball Z), Greg Ayres (Dragon Ball Z Kai, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2) * Hebrew dub: Shmil Ben-Ari (episode 62); Tzvika Shatsberg (onwards) * Latin American dub: Ricardo Hill (DBZ) and Ricardo Mendoza (DBZ Kai) * Portuguese dub: Ricardo Spínola * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Ivo Roberto "Tatu" Battles Dragon Ball Z * Guldo vs. Gohan and Krillin * Guldo vs. Vegeta * Guldo vs. Chiaotzu * Guldo vs. Goku Dragon Ball Super * Guldo (illusion), Tambourine (illusion), King Piccolo (illusion), Vegeta (illusion), Nappa (illusion), Ginyu (illusion), Burter (illusion), Jeice (illusion), Recoome (illusion), Frieza (Final Form) (illusion), Cell (Perfect Form) (illusion), Super Buu (illusion), Dabura (illusion), Raditz (illusion), Bulma (illusion), and Super Shenron (illusion) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan Blue) and Krillin Trivia * Guldo's literal Japanese name is Gurudo, which is derived from yōguruto (yogurt). He is called Gurd in the Vizmanga to reflect the latter pun. * In the manga, Guldo's execution is a bit different. Vegeta swipes at Guldo's neck with his arm, shredding off his head from his body, not blasting him with a beam of Ki. * In the manga, Guldo is the only member of the Ginyu Force who has never met Goku (in the anime only, Goku fights Guldo in the episode "Warriors of the Dead", easily defeating him with one blow). * Guldo does not use his Time Freeze technique while in Other World, though he does attempt to use the Mind Freeze against Chiaotzu, who attacks him before he is able to trap him. * In the episode "Time Tricks and Body Binds", when Recoome and Burter bet on who they think is going to win, Burter thinks Guldo will lose and Recoome thinks Guldo will win. However, when it seems like Guldo is going to win, Burter and Recoome both act as if Burter thought Guldo would win and Recoome thought Guldo would lose. It is unclear whether this is an error or whether this was done to enhance the Ginyu Force's reputations as goofballs. In the redub, however, the bet is changed to how long Gohan and Krillin last against him, and Burter wins fair and square (in another dub, when Guldo wins, Recoome forgets who he bet on, and Burter takes advantage of the situation and tricks Recoome into thinking he won). * A minor inconsistency can be seen when Gohan flies back toward the ship during Goku's fight with Frieza, passing by the corpses of Burter, Recoome, and Guldo. Guldo's head still appears to be intact, even after it was destroyed. There is also an error in the first edited dub version. They digitally added his body (facing the wrong direction too) back onto his head when Vegeta blasted it away, yet later you can still see his body, face down this time, despite it being supposedly obliterated. * Guldo is never seen wearing a scouter, presumably because a normal scouter would not fit on his head properly, due to the size of his four eyes. It is also stated in the manga that Guldo is unaware of the ability to sense ki, so this leads to further confusion as to why he does not wear any kind of scouter, though it is possible he can detect enemies using his psychic abilities. ** In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, while talking to the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) on Frieza's Spaceship, Guldo reveals that the reason he doesn't wear a scouter is that none of them will fit his head properly and wishes someone within the Frieza Force would develop a Scouter model customized to fit him (and presumably for other Bas members of Frieza's army who would lack scouters for the same reason). ** In Dragon Ball Online, Guldo's wish would later partially come true in the years after his death, cause in Age 1000, Bas members Galactic Frieza Army are depicted wearing Scouters designed to fit them. * Guldo is actually the weakest member of the Ginyu Force, but due to his psychic capabilities, he can be considered a very dangerous opponent. ** Guldo also shares some traits with his master Frieza, as both are mutant members of their respective races, possess strong psychic abilities, and shown to be capable of surviving severe injures and still function (as Guldo was able to speak and think even after being beheaded by Vegeta). However in Frieza's case his psychic abilities and survivability are all shown to be greater or more advanced than Guldo's, as he move mountains with his psychic abilities and can survive being cut to pieces. ** Despite his weakness, Guldo is the first character shown to be capable of manipulating time via his Time Freeze, the second being Whis via his Warp and Temporal Do-Over techniques, the third being the Supreme Kai of Time Chronoa, and fourth being Hit via Time-Skip. * In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, when Fifth Form Cooler fights Guldo, he has special dialog where he belittles Frieza for allowing someone as weak as Guldo into the Ginyu Force, demonstrating his contempt for Guldo's low power level. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains